


Limits

by goldhowler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Yamaguchi earned himself a punishment and approaches his limits during it. Thankfully, Ushijima is an understanding Master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UshiYama needed to be fed.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if it was twenty minutes or two hours. A place right underneath his shoulder blade was incredibly itchy, but he had no way of reaching it. His hands were tied above his head, purple rope almost too tight but not quite so much to cut into his wrists. Still, he was slowly reaching his limits. If only he could see or talk to draw some attention to himself, but as it happened he was completely blindfolded and a ball gag was inserted in his mouth. 

He could absolutely imagine how obscene he looked like at that moment, the spit dripping from his chin down over his bare chest and abdomen all the way to his half-hard cock. No matter how uncomfortable he was, the mental image of himself being all messed up excited him terribly. The place was completely silent, only sounds of his own breath reached his ears. His only hope was holding out long enough before his Master returned. Shifting from one leg to another he tried not to groan. The way he was suspended didn’t allow his heels to reach the ground and he was forced to balance on the balls of his feet. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened and he heard the steps of bare feet but nobody spoke a word. Yamaguchi, obviously, couldn’t, but the other man kept silent as well, just standing there, watching the struggling one. The minutes went by and it almost felt like the arrival of the other was just an illusion. With every breath the doubts of reliability of his remaining senses lessened and at last he couldn’t endure it anymore and whimpered. The sound cut through the silence, sounding terribly loud to his own ears. 

“And you were doing so well.”

Yamaguchi shivered. He should have known better, but now it was too late. The sobs erupted from his throat, muffled only by the ball gag. The instructions were clear – hold out and don’t make a sound. 

“Thirty one minutes almost to the second. I have to say I am surprised. This is your record, pet,” the voice sounded much closer than before, “but you still disobeyed my order. Such a shame.” 

The sobs did not cease, but were interrupted by a surprised gasp when the restrained boy felt the warm fingertips on his skin, brushing over his numb arm from the wrist over the armpit to the ribs. If the situation was different, he might have even chuckled, his ribs being the most ticklish part of his body after all. The touch disappeared from his skin and Yamaguchi felt the hand reached to the back of his head, undoing the small buckle of the ball gag, carefully taking it out of his mouth, only resulting in more spit dripping from his chin.

There was no point in keeping silent anymore so he felt free to let out a soft moan of relief when he finally slowly closed his mouth, relieving his sore jaw. The blindfold, however, stayed secure over his eyes. He licked his lips with his tongue, spreading the excessive saliva over them, but they still felt quite dry. The realization that he didn’t exactly drink lots of water that day dawned on him. It was a blessing and a curse in one. Blessing in a sense that he thankfully didn’t need to use the bathroom during the punishment, which would resolve in a very humiliating scene; curse in a sense that at that very moment, he felt parched like never before. 

“Ma – “ Yamaguchi tried to talk, but his voice failed him. After clearing his throat, he tried again: “Master, could I ask for some water, please?” 

The knowledge Ushijima wouldn’t deny him such request comforted him; it wasn’t the first time he’s been tied up like that after all. No matter what he’s done to earn a punishment, such fundamental need was never ignored. He heard the other man walk away and come back couple moments later, opening a water bottle. Yamaguchi parted his lips, expecting to feel the plastic of the bottle against them, but it didn’t come. Instead he felt another pair of lips suddenly pressing against his and he closed his mouth on instinct, resulting in the cold water trickling down his front. 

“Tsk, I thought you asked for some water. Open,” Ushijima growled, refilled his mouth with more water and pulled on Yamaguchi’s hair with his other hand to make him tilt his head back. The restrained boy moaned softly before he felt Master’s lips brushing against his and a trickle of water filling his mouth, almost overflowing. 

“Don’t spill. You are messy enough,” he was ordered and he certainly did his best, but despite all his effort some drops found their way out from the corners of his mouth before he swallowed, opening his mouth for more. Ushijima let him swallow four or five more gulps before he put the bottle away. 

“Thank you, Master,” Yamaguchi whispered, taking couple of deep breaths. He shifted his weight once more, whimpering again. 

“You’re welcome, pet,” warm fingers brushed over the side of his face in a gentle caress. He knew well that he would undoubtedly get punished for whimpering the first time, he only hoped that the punishment wouldn’t require him staying in this position for much longer. “You look uncomfortable. What would you like me to do? Would you like me to untie you?” 

_Yes, Master, please_ , he really wanted to say and those words almost made their way out of his lips, but he knew that was the wrong answer. The right answer was…

“Do as you see fit, Master.”

Yamaguchi heard the silent snort and the memory of how Ushijima’s face looked when his lips curled up in a pleased smile appeared from the dark. The fact that he said the right thing was confirmed when his heels suddenly hit the floor. He groaned from pleasure, resting his head on his arms when he realized he got lowered enough his elbows were at his eye level. 

“Thank you… thank you, Master,” he breathed out.

“Once again, you’re welcome, pet. But I’m afraid I can’t let you go just yet. You still disobeyed, you see,” Yamaguchi let out a sob. It was almost too much for him to bear, but he didn’t want to give up just yet. “Oh I know, pet. I know. I will use your favourite one, don’t worry,” strong hand made him turn his head to the side and their mouths crashed. Yamaguchi parted his lips instantly, inviting Master’s tongue in. His heart fluttered, he loved Ushijima so much he could burst into flames. He felt warm fingers brush down his back to the curve of his ass and the dressed body pressed against his side, the feeling of his lover’s hard cock against his hip making him moan into the kiss.

“Eager, are we?” he pulled away, taking his hands off the trembling body, walking over to the chest of drawers next to the window. Slowly, he opened the first drawer, looking at their collection of butt plugs, picking Yamaguchi’s most favourite one – it was shorter than some, but wider than most they had. He took it out before cleaning it with an antibacterial wipe just in case and placing it next to the bottle of lube. Then he opened the third drawer, taking out the expensive leather fifteen-string whip he got Yamaguchi for his birthday. He would have so much fun with it, but first he needed to spread his pet a little for the further play. He spread the lube over his fingers, looking hungrily at the suspended man. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, messed up like this, pet. I would keep you like this forever if I could,” he crossed the room towards him. “Now spread your pretty legs for me and arch your beautiful back. I need to prepare you for your favourite one, you know which one I’m talking about, don’t you? The short, black one. Do you like what I picked for you?” he reached down to spread little bit of the lube over Yamaguchi’s hole, running his finger over the ring of muscle.

“Y – yes, Master. I love what you picked for me,” he breathed out, arching his back more to give Ushijima better access. “Agh!” he cried out when the first digit slipped into him. 

“Quiet, pet. Cry out two more times and I’ll make it fifteen instead of ten. And I’ll add on five more with every noise you make after that, okay?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out again when he felt the finger pushing deeper inside of him, pulling out and pushing in again. It didn’t take long until he felt second finger join the first. Two was where he started to feel the stretch, but it was by no means uncomfortable. In fact, he loved it so much he almost moaned, just barely holding it in. He loved the whip and other times, he would disobey the order on purpose just so he could get wrecked more, but this time he knew it would be too much. 

Long minutes later Ushijima finally pulled out four of his fingers out of squirming Yamaguchi, who didn’t let out a single moan while he was stretching him, even when he purposefully hit his prostate couple of times. The boy was already looking so messed and he supressed the urge to just fuck him senseless until he was blabbering nonsense. He turned away, took a few deep breaths to pull himself together. 

“Well done, pet. Now you can make as much noise as you want to.” 

Yamaguchi swallowed, licking over his swollen lip. He undoubtedly tasted blood when he swallowed again. Hopefully he didn’t bite too deep, that would be quite difficult to explain at work. Finally being allowed to he cried out loud when Ushijima started pushing the plug into him, his rim stretching around the slicked up silicone. 

“Almost there, almost there – and it’s in. Good,” he kissed the freckled back, sucking a little mark onto the soft skin. 

“Master, please. My arms hurt,” Yamaguchi said, tugging on the ropes slightly. 

“I know, pet. Just endure it a little longer. Ten hits, alright? Will you count them for me?” 

The restrained boy nodded hesitantly. He could take it. A shiver ran through his body when he felt the thin leather braids on his bare skin, warning him the first hit was approaching soon. 

“Agh – one!” he cried out when the whip hit his skin. Tears started streaming from his eyes pretty much immediately, soaking into the already wet blindfold. 

“Two,” he started trembling. 

“T – three …. four!” 

At five hits he felt like his skin was on fire. His chin started to wobble when the realization that there was no way he could endure all ten hits dawned on him. It’s been ages since he had to cry out: “Yellow! Y-yellow!” during his punishment. The whip still fell onto his burning skin milliseconds later as it was too late to stop the motion when he used the safe word. 

“I understand, pet,” he let the whip fall to the ground. 

_Yellow._ /stop the current activity but don’t break the role/

Seconds went by, allowing him to regain his composure. He wanted more, but the whip was just too much for some reason. At last he felt his arms lowering very slowly, his shoulders stiff and sore. Even though he had to use the safe word, he realized he was almost painfully hard, the feeling of being stretched and filled contributing to his incredible arousal. It was good and he craved more, more. Ushijima started untying the rope around his wrists without a word, gently brushing over the raw skin with his fingertips. 

“Master, can I see you?” Yamaguchi asked with hope in his eyes. One look into his lover’s eyes would make this all so much better. “Please,” he quickly added.

The sudden light made him squint, resulting in more tears streaming down his face. He bowed his head, blinking couple of times before he looked up into the olive coloured eyes. His lips curved up into a soft smile, when his eyes met Ushijima’s loving look. Not a bit of disappointment mirrored in his gaze, but he should have expected that. He would never be shamed for using his safe words, no matter how bad he felt about it himself later. 

“Do you want to continue?” the elder asked, caressing his face. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Are you sure? You look so wrecked already.” 

Yamaguchi went on his tip toes, kissing Ushijima softly. The plug in him shifted a little and a wave of arousal washed over him. “Please, Master. I want more.” 

“Alright, pet,” Ushijima patted Yamaguchi’s hip. “Go pick what you want to play with.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled. It wasn’t often he got to choose, even though his partner was always good at choosing just the right toys. There was one thing, however, they only rarely got to use and this was the best time to find it. Ushijima would never pick it on his own, so he needed to cease the opportunity right now. He quickly crossed the room towards the chest of drawers, wincing at the burning sensation on his ass when he kneeled in front of the last drawer and opened it excitedly. With trembling fingers he pulled out the thing he had been looking for and after a moment of consideration he grabbed a wide collar as well and turned around with a smug smile on his face. 

“I should have known,” Ushijima murmured when he took the collar from Yamaguchi and fastened it around his neck, making sure it’s not too tight. “Well, stick out your ass, pet.”

Nearly twenty minutes later he was already suspended in a new position and trying to stop smiling because of how good it felt. He was on all fours on a low, sturdy wooden table, the rope he was tied up with before threaded through the loop on the collar and another loop near the ceiling. The other end was tied to the metal anal hook that was now inserted deep in him, the ball at the end pressing against his prostate every time he shifted even just a little. 

“If only you could see yourself now, pet. So dirty,” Ushijima ran his hand over Yamaguchi’s ass and back. 

“Master? I want to suck your cock,” the younger turned his head to look at him, gasping at the hook shifting in him when he did that. It was becoming apparent that he wouldn’t be able to endure getting fucked, however that didn’t mean he didn’t want to make his Master feel good. Looking into his eyes Ushijima took off his trousers and underwear and started stroking himself a little before he stood in front of him. 

“Open up,” he rubbed the tip over Yamaguchi’s lips and then finally slipped into the warmth of his mouth. A silent growl escaped his lips when he felt the tip of Yamaguchi’s tongue teasing his slit and the perfect lips closed around him. If he continued like this, he would come almost embarrassingly soon; messing up his lover like this already made him close to the edge. If there was something Yamaguchi was good at, it was giving head. “A-ah. Stop, I said open up,” he tugged at the rope, making him cry out and release the suction. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, pet. Okay?” 

Yamaguchi looked up at him and nodded, leaving his mouth open hiding his teeth behind lips, a small string of spit dripping from his chin. Ushijima placed his hand to the back of the boy’s head, threading his fingers through the dark locks and slowly pushed his cock into his mouth half way before pulling out and thrusting in again, deeper and faster this time. It didn’t take too long before he was tugging at his hair painfully, the tip of his cock hitting Yamaguchi’s throat. Every single time they both thanked all the higher powers for his non-existent gag reflex which allowed Ushijima to push deeper and deeper. 

“You’re taking it so well,” he breathed out, tugging at the rope again, which made the boy moan around his cock. “Ah, fuck,” he had to pull out for couple of seconds before he could continue. 

Yamaguchi was a total mess, spit dripping from his mouth, his toes curling from delight and an incredible arousal that coursed through his body. He was close, so close to cumming, but he had to hold out. Master always has to cum first. That was how he got himself into this predicament in the first place after all, cumming first. This time he would do it, this time he would wait even if it would make him go crazy. Thankfully Ushijima was so close it didn’t take much longer before he thrusted his cock deep in Yamaguchi’s throat and moaned, the boy swallowing obediently and following shortly after with the help of his Master tugging at the rope with more force. 

-

“You were incredible,” said the elder, hugging the smaller body in a warm, loving embrace when they finally settled in their bed. 

Both took a quick shower and Ushijima helped Yamaguchi put on a soothing cooling cream on his behind, very gently massaging it into the red skin. They would clean up their playroom the next day they agreed before they climbed into the bed for some cuddles. 

“I still had to use the safe word though,” Yamaguchi shifted closer to the warm body, blushing a little. No matter how many times they went over this, he would always be a little ashamed for having to use them, even though he did so only in situations where he truly neared his limits, never just because he didn’t particularly fancy what his Master had in mind for him. 

Ushijima sighed and bowed his head to kiss the top of the freckled boy’s head. “I am glad you did. You know I don’t want us to cross the line we won’t be able to come back from.” 

“I know,” he answered, still blushing. “I love you, Toshi.” 

“Love you too. Now rest.”


End file.
